Must be Love
by TwiAddictAnne
Summary: To him, love is a myth. To her, love is everything. What happens when they become each other's everything? What will that be? A drabble fic. All human. Canon couples. Rated for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I tried, but failed miserably. I guess I really am TwiAddictAnne because I couldn't stay away from you guys! A new drabble fic for you as a little Christmas pressie from me. Hope you like it. :)**

 **Chapter-1: Prologue**

Love.

One small word that encompasses a whole lot of feelings.

Some would even say that it means the entire world to them.

Those people, I used to call corny fuckers.

Until one day my world flipped and I realized that I've become one of them.

I had let myself sway from my lifelong stand and become a cheesy ass.

Why, you ask?

I didn't realize what it was before it was too late.

Maybe it was kismet?

Maybe it was karma?

Maybe it was _her_?

Or maybe ... just maybe ...

It was love.

Was it?

 **A/N: So … you ready for a new journey?**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Wish you and your family a very merry Christmas.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	2. Chapter-2: Hungover Hunk

**A/N: Hey there, lovely people! Thank you for the amazing response to the first chapter. Just a quick reminder that this is going to be a light-hearted fic. So I hope you're ready for the journey.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter-2: Hungover Hunk**

Have you ever wanted to rewind a day and pretend that it never happened?

Stupid question, I know. Every single person on this earth has thought about it in some point of their lives. And if they haven't, I doubt that they're human.

I was having that thought right about now.

"Good morning, honey. How are we doing this lovely morning?"

I woke with a start at the sound of my stupid roommate, Emmett's, loud as fuck voice.

Scowling at his stupid ass grin, I groaned. " _I_ am having a hangover from hell, and _you_ are this close to losing your head if you don't wipe that grin off of your face."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Dude! You really _are_ hungover!"

"Ya' think?" I spat out only to cringe at the sound of my own voice.

I tried to think back on the night before, but all I could remember was going to Jasper's engagement party and getting into a drinking bet with one of his co-workers. I also remembered a red-head eye-fucking me from across the room all night long.

 _Did I go for it?_ I wondered momentarily.

Trying not to be obvious, I stole a glance around my room and then looked up at Emmett. "So did I leave the party by myself?"

"Of course not!" he huffed. "I was with you, dummy."

I rolled my eyes at that, and that seemed to trigger a light bulb moment for him. "Oh! You mean the red?" he asked.

I looked up at him and nodded slowly. "Yeah?"

"Oh she was all over you …" he said with a grin. "And then, you threw up on her chest when she came to kiss you. Then she jumped back with a shriek and fell down on her ass. It was epic!"

"Fuck!" I whispered and started to shake my head, only to stop and groan once again. "Maybe I'm not hungover, dude," I said with a sigh. "Maybe I'm actually dying."

"Boo fucking hoo, Cullen," he said loudly. "Stop being such a drama queen and get your ass in gear. We need to be getting to Jasper's soon. He sent an SOS about ten minutes ago."

Shaking my head at Jasper's chicken ass, I got off the bed.

"That asshole sends an SOS to us to save him from his puny girl, and _I_ am the drama queen," I muttered audibly.

"Would you prefer throw-up king?"

His question made me snatch up a pillow and throw it at his stupid face.

Once I was inside my bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. "Looking good, Cullen," I said to myself with a wink. "Fuck Emmett and throw-up king. You're a hungover hunk."

 **A/N: Someone sure has a big ego, doesn't he?**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	3. Chapter-3: Beginning of A Nightmare

**A/N: I'm glad you're enjoying this little fic of mine. Ready for more? Enjoy! ;)**

 **Chapter-3: Beginning of A Nightmare**

"What did you do? Swallow a whole box of breath mints?"

Scoffing at my annoying as hell little cousin, who sadly happened to be Jasper's fiancée, I stepped inside their house. "Hello to you too, Alicat."

She glared at me. "You know I hate that name, Ed."

"I know you love it, cousin. Almost as much as you love me," I replied with a grin. Why bother telling her that she guessed it right, and I did empty my pack of Tic Tac on the way, trying to get the smell of alcohol off of me?

"Hey, Alice, where do you want these?"

The sound of a voice made me turn around and I felt the breath leave my body.

Clear blue eyes zeroed in on me. "YOU!"

"Hey!" I tried to wave at the angry-looking woman standing right in front of me. "Look at you. You're …" I trailed off, trying to come up with a good word, but the only thing I could think of was … "Clean."

Her eyes narrowed threateningly. " _Clean_? What does that supposed to mean? Tell me you didn't expect me to walk around, parading the puked on look?"

She poked me on the chest and said, "You're a disgusting pig, Edward Cullen." And then, she simply turned around and walked away.

 _What the fuck was that?_

As if she could hear my mind, Alice asked, "What the hell was she talking about, Edward?"

I shrugged, trying to look innocent. "I've got no idea."

With one last glare aimed at me, my cousin walked off to the way her friend had gone.

"So you're the man," another voice remarked from behind me.

Turning around, I found myself facing a gorgeous brunette with a great rack.

"I sure am," I said with a smile, turning on the Cullen charm. "I don't think we've met before. I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's cousin."

She smiled back. "I know. I heard a lot about you."

"Really?" My smile turned up a notch. "All good things, I hope."

She chuckled. "All _great_ things, actually. Among our little group of friends, we've dubbed you the Puke Man."

 _What the fuck?_

Suddenly this was starting to feel a lot like a nightmare if I went from Hungover Hunk to Puke Man in the span of a couple of hours. _Fuck my life!_

 **A/N: So … thoughts?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review?**

 **If you haven't heard, a new contest is afoot. It's a Valentine's Day contest called, Straight thru the heart. The contest details are in the link below:**

 **u/7375027/Straight-thru-the-Heart-Fics**

 **Follow us on Twitter for updates and inspirations about the contest. Our Twitter Handle is str8thru.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	4. Chapter-4: The Snarky Swan

**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update. FFn has been wonky these past few days, not letting me post. Here's a new chappie for you. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter-4: The Snarky Swan**

"Who's that?" I asked with a nonchalant nod at her general direction.

Emmett, ever the asshole, replied before Jasper could. "Dude, that's the chick you threw up on last night. Vicki. She works with Alice." Then he added with a sad shake of his head, "I know you're a dick, but the least you could've done before barfing all over her cleavage is ask for her name."

I glared at him. "Shut the hell up, Em. I didn't exactly plan on performing peristaltic pyrotechnics in the middle of the party. I wasn't talking about her."

Jasper glanced at the direction I was looking at and said, "Oh you mean Bella. She was Alice's best friend in college. She's a cool chick. You'll like her."

"I don't know if she likes me," I muttered sadly, remembering the way she smirked at me when she called me Puke Man.

"Oh she likes everybody." The sound of her voice from behind me made me freeze and then slowly turn around.

 _Did she hear me?_ I had no idea. So I decided to play the safest game when it came to dealing with chicks—playing dumb.

"What?" I asked with an added blink of my eyes for good measure.

One corner of her lips pulled up. "You are a really bad actor, by the way."

Encouraged by her smile, I shrugged and grinned, the presence of my friends next me already a forgotten memory. "Glad I wasn't planning on making a living that way then," I replied with a charming smile. "And what happened last night …" I stopped, trying to look all remorseful and shit before continuing again. "It was just an accident. Shit happens, you know?"

She looked startled and gasped, making me look behind me to check what was wrong. And then, raising an eyebrow, she asked, " ' _Shit_ happens?' Don't tell me _that_ happened there last night too. Victoria will probably tear your head off if she hears that you shit your pants in fear of kissing her surgically enhanced lips."

Loud guffaws erupted from either side of me as both of my traitorous friends started laughing their asses off at her words.

And Bella? She left me sputtering there, throwing a wink at me as she did.

And that, ladies and gentleman, is how Bella Swan entered my life.

 **A/N: So how did you like our girl? ;)**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **On a side note, my donation piece for Fandom4lls, Of Heaven and Hell, has been nominated for Top Ten Completed Fics for the month of December, 2015.**

 **Follow the link to vote for your favorites. You can vote once every day. :)**

 **twifanfictionrecs . com (Remove the spaces before you hit play)**

 **See you soon.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	5. Chapter-5: Gamer, Not Player

**A/N: Hi, guys. Sorry for being AWOL lately. I had been busy with working on my FAGE piece, Grant Me A Smile. If you haven't read it yet, give it a try. I hope it'll make you smile.**

 **Now on with Puke Man and the Snarky Swan. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter-5: Gamer, Not Player**

The whole time we were at Alice and Jasper's new place, helping them with their move, I tried to get Bella alone; however, every time I looked at her, she was either busy talking with someone or smiling at the general ball of goofiness that is Alice.

I had no idea why it was bothering me so much that she thought me a jerk, but for some weird as fuck reason, it was.

By the end of the day, I was ready to give up on trying to reclaim some of my dignity in front of her.

"Why the long face, TUK?" Emmett asked, plopping his ass down next to me on the couch we just sweated our butts off to carry up three flights of stairs.

Do you have moments when you think back on something you did and wonder what the fuck was wrong with you to have made you do that? Well, this was one of those moments for me.

Instead of simply shrugging it off, I actually tried, for the sake of humanity—I might add, to understand the shithole that happened to be Emmett McCarty's mind. All I did was open my big ass mouth and ask him, "What the fuck is TUK?"

His prompt reply? "Throw-up King, of course!" Yeah, it was going to be some time before he let that go.

As I glared at him, wishing I had some kind of magical powers to turn that asshole into dust, Jasper joined in the Let's-Bust-Edward's-Ass game.

"You okay, Ed?" He asked, looking all concerned and shit.

I might have let my lower lip pull down a little as I complained to him, "No, I'm not. I'm not okay at all."

Now if you had said that to your friend, any normal friend would've asked you why that was. But the thing was, my friends were not normal. No, in fact they happened to be major assholes.

As if to prove the point, Jasper piped up, "Makes sense. You look like you're trying to shit a brick."

"Well, he certainly plays the role of an ass perfectly," came a snide remark from in front of me. "Or so I'm told."

That made me snap, and jumping to my feet, I confronted her. "What the hell is your problem, lady?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and replied, "Nothing. I'm just not a fan of the players. And that's exactly what you seem like, Mr. Cullen."

 _Um … what?_

For a long moment after Bella's snarky remark and rapid departure from the scene, we all were silent. And then, we all spoke out at the same time.

"Woohoo! Eddie just got trashed by a girl"

"What just happened?"

"Players are manwhores, man. I'm a gamer, not a player."

 **A/N: So thoughts on GamerWard? :P**

 **Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


End file.
